SNAKE'S ADVENTURES AT THE ANIME EXPO
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: a lame attempt as humor as Snake and Otacon visit the anime expo


I do not own any anime or Metal Gear Solid characters contained in this fic, they belong to their rightful owners who are very very nice people who wouldn't sue a guy like me.  
  
SNAKE'S ADVENTURES AT THE ANIME EXPO  
  
Our story begins in Manhattan, a wonderful place to live if not for the high crime rate, but heck that's what the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are for. Anyways, the streets are quiet at this time of the night since everyone is either in bed or wasted at the local hooters restaurant, but on this night things were about to get weird and not for the civilians...well maybe a little for the civilians, but mainly for one man. The anime loving hacker himself Otacon.  
  
The silence on the street is broken as a Jeep quickly zooms past a nearby intersection, and turns into a side street. At the wheel is a man with a mullet wearing a black sneaking suit. Beside him is another man, who was at this moment in Mullet Man's view dressed very funny. The man with the mullet picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels from the cup holder and took a swig as he looked at the other man.  
  
"Otacon, do you really have to be dressed like that for your geek club?" The man asked while sighing embarrassedly.  
  
"First off Snake it's an Anime Expo not a geek club, and second yes I do, it's customary" Otacon said while he pushed his glasses back onto his face.  
  
"But you look so, so ridiculous" Snake repressed a laugh, but in his mind hoped that nobody saw him. "Besides why do I have to take you there anyway dammit you can drive!"  
  
Otacon waved a finger in front of his friend. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Snake, you promised"  
  
"That's cause ya took my porn and cigs!" Snake growled  
  
"It was the only way I could convince you to go" Otacon said while looking forward out the dashboard window "and besides once we get there you'll get them back"  
  
"I better or I'll-" Snake got cut off as Otacon threw his arms back hitting Snake in the face before doing an anime pose  
  
"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Otacon shouted with glee as Snake stopped the Jeep near a large building that looked like a mansion. A banner over the door read Anime Expo. Snake looked at it with disgust and rolled his eyes only two words came to his mind when he saw people in similar costumes entering the building 'Geek Central.'  
  
Otacon stepped out of the Jeep and began to run toward the entrance with Snake following behind.  
  
"Alright, Otacon we're-" Snake got interrupted as Otacon covered his mouth.  
  
"I'm not Otacon I' am the leader of ACROSS I' am the great Lord Ilpalazzo" Otacon beamed while nodding as if to tell Snake to play along.  
  
Snake sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, Lord...whoever you are, I want my cigs dammit."  
  
Otacon grinned and shook his head "Later Snake for now just have fun!" Snake growled and clenched his fists.  
  
"FUN! I'LL SHOW YA FUN!" Snake was just about to strangle Otacon, when he saw a guy dressed like Kabapu from Excel Saga, he looked very familiar to Snake the face and especially the mustache but he just couldn't put his finger on it.   
  
Snake put his hand on his chin and thought about whom that guy reminded him of, he looked up and snapped his fingers. "OCELOT!" Snake exclaimed.  
  
"Wha?!" Otacon said but it was too late, Snake already let out a battle cry and began to chase the Kabapu impersonator around.  
  
"YOU KILLED MERYL DAMMIT GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!!" Snake yelled as he chased the Kabapu look alike around the room.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MAN!" The guy yelled terrified as he tried to lose Snake.  
  
"YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!!!!" Snake yelled as he took out his M9 and fired a few tranquilizer bullets in the impersonator's arse. The impersonator fell to the ground asleep and Snake tried to frisk him for dog tags when Otacon tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Snake, first off that is not Ocelot that's a guy dressed like an anime character" Otacon then hit Snake over the head with his custom Steel mallet. "Second, MERYL ISN'T DEAD YOU BAKA!"  
  
"She's not?" Snake said looking up at Otacon. Just as Meryl came walking by dressed as Regina from Dino Crisis.  
  
"Hey guys!" Meryl exclaimed before seeing the unconscious guy on the ground. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Three guesses and the first two don't count." Otacon sighed as he pointed to Snake.  
  
"Uh.... hi Meryl!" Snake did a cheesy grin and backed off a little  
  
"Snake I'm ashamed of you, you don't just go around and point guns at other people like that" Meryl sternly exclaimed while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why not it's fun plus it gets me free beer at the liquor store." Snake turned his gun slowly in his hand before placing it back in his weapons box. "Anyway what are you doing here?'  
  
"I'm an anime fan like Otacon, you got a problem with that?" Meryl grinned at Snake slyly  
  
"N-no not at all ahehheh I was just telling my buddy Otacon here how great I think anime is?" Snake did another cheesy grin as he put his hand on Otacon's shoulder. Otacon sighed  
  
"But I thought you said that anime was for geeky losers with no lives and-" Otacon couldn't finish as Snake elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Shut up I'm trying to get laid here!" Snake whispered to Otacon as Meryl began to walk away.  
  
"Whatever Snake have a good time" Meryl walked away shaking her booty as Snake just watched in awe  
  
"Man she does have a great butt." Otacon said  
  
"yeah......great.......butt" Snake said as he began to zone out, shaking his head he looked toward Otacon "Er I'll be right back!" Snake grabbed a cardboard box out of the corner of the room and dashed into the men's bathroom. Otacon waited there for fifteen minutes until Snake came out sighing contently."  
  
"That box fetish of yours is sick" Otacon said flatly his face one of disgust.  
  
"At least I don't get my pleasure from cartoons" Snake laughed and walked away from Otacon.  
  
"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Otacon yelled after him.  
  
"Whatever!" Snake said as he waved his hand at Otacon and kept walking, a few seconds later he ran into something "Hey watch where you're going dammit!" Snake exclaimed before looking at what he ran into it was a tall robot war machine, but there wasn't just one there were five of them.  
  
"What the hell?" Snake wondered, looking at the robots and the heavy artillery they had he came to two conclusions either these were trigger happy transformers or.....  
  
"Metal Gears!" Snake said as he took out his Stinger Missile launcher.  
Meanwhile Otacon was over buying loads of Anime Paraphernalia  
  
"Now should I buy the Fushigi Yuugi anime cell or should I get the sexy anime girls show it all video series. Or maybe I should get the Faye Valentine plushie.....nah I've already got five of em" Otacon was now looking at the other anime plushies when an explosion came from behind him. Otacon looked behind him and gasped as he saw Snake attacking the five robot models "OH MY GOD!!!!" Otacon ran toward Snake who was now attacking the robot holding a large scythe in it's hands.  
  
"Hey Otacon!" Snake called down to him "You're just in time to see me destroying these Metal Gears" turns back to the giant robot and shoots it with another stinger missile "YOU WON'T DESTROY THE WORLD ON MY WATCH!!!!"  
  
Otacon balled his fists together and gritted his teeth, he had never been so embarrassed until now. He pointed his index finger up to Snake and shouted "SNAKE!!! DOWN HERE!!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!!"   
  
"Huh?" Snake said as he accidently sent a stinger missile through the wall on the far side of the room. Snake shrugged and jumped down to where Otacon stood tapping his foot. Without hesitation Otacon grabbed Snake by his collar.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?!?!" Otacon yelled in Snake's face  
  
"ummm....destroy Metal Gear" Snake said with a bland expression  
  
"NO YOU JUST DESTROYED THE GUNDAM WING LIFE SIZE MODEL'S DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME AND EFFORT IT TOOK FOR THOSE PEOPLE TO MAKE THOSE GUNDAMS OUT OF LEGO'S?!?!?!?!" Otacon was very angry now, so angry that he didn't see everybody else in the room staring at them  
  
"well ummm sorry?" Snake grinned while sweating a little.  
  
"SORRY I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY!!!!" Otacon yelled as he tackled Snake, a cartoonesque dust cloud surrounded them as people could hear punching and kicking and the occasional scream of pain, but soon it was suddenly broken up when two burly guards grabbed Snake and Otacon by their collars and held them up. The Owner of the Expo walked over to them and stared at them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask that you both leave. You've completely scared the public with your shenanigans as well as caused thousands of dollars worth of damage" The owner told them calmly, Otacon just looked in shock. As Snake couldn't care less.  
  
"B-but I didn't do anything so why do I have to leave" Otacon asked sadly  
  
"Because you're the one who brought that-that monster in here!" The manager pointed toward Snake who could only give a sheepish grin.  
  
Otacon sighed in defeat and left the building as the guards literally threw Snake out of the building.   
  
The owner looked at Snake in disgust and anger. "Maybe you learn to act like your friend and maybe we'll consider letting you back in again one day."  
  
The doors slammed as Snake lit a cigerette and scoffed. "I'd rather die then be a pencil neck geek who likes seeing cartoon chicks naked. " Snake looked over to Otacon and saw him sitting on the curb a few tears coming from his eyes. "Hey Otacon, you alright" Snake asked with concern for his friend.  
  
"I had just wanted this to be a nice evening, but you had to go and ruin everything." Otacon stood up and punched Snake in the chest "I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN CALL YOU MY FRIEND!!!"  
  
Snake stood there speechless, he didn't think that Otacon would take it that hard. Snake put his hand on Otacon's shoulder." I'm........sorry Otacon.........I guess I should have respected you more."  
  
"Gee the great Solid Snake apologizing that's a first" Otacon sneered and looked at Snake still angry with his friends actions that evening.  
  
"Yeah well don't get too used to it, cause this is the only time." Snake laughed softly and Otacon couldn't help but laugh as well. "Come on let's go home, and I'll tell you what I'll try out this Japanimation stuff."  
  
Otacon looked up at Snake in disbelief "but what about when you said that the only time you'd like anime is when hell freezes over."  
  
Snake looked at his friend "Well I'm willing to give it a chance."  
  
Otacon smiled softly "You mean it!"  
  
Snake smiled "Yeah......friends?" he extended his hand to Otacon  
  
Otacon smiled broadly and shaked his hand "friends!"  
  
Snake and Otacon then made the trip back to their apartment  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
Snake kept his word to Otacon and eventually tried watching anime and began to like it. Of course he didn't let Otacon know that. It wasn't until Otacon caught Snake watching Sailor Moon did he actually admit that he liked anime. A new friendship had been form one that had been stronger then the last. The moral of this story is, don't bash your friends if they like something different because one day, you may learn to like it too  
  
THE END 


End file.
